I Know You Are There
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: Sakura Haruno -one of the most perfect students of Konoha High School- lost her life because of an accident. But in order to leave Earth, she has to make someone happy, and it happens that Sasuke Uchiha -a guy who has silently loved her since ever- was the only one who could see her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics. Just the story.

Warnings: Probable lime and OOC.

Universe: AU (Alternate Universe)

**I. KNOW. YOU. ARE. THERE.**

**i. Prologue**

_._

_Don't ask anything other than that_

_You're supposed to understand, but why?_

_._

She was already late to the meeting. She ran her pale fingers through her bubblegum colored hair and tried to fix it, but it was useless. The winter breeze gently caressed her face while her light pink curls got tangled even more. She kept walking down the main street of town and from one moment to the next, little snowflakes started to fall. She tilted her head slightly to the right and noticed that most of the shops were closed. The girl found that weird because dusk had just fallen a few minutes before.

She licked her rosy lips and tugged down her red sweatshirt a bit. A few streetlights twinkled and she quickened her pace. The situation sent shivers down to her spine. She knew then, that something was wrong. She started to panic when she saw a shadow slithering and approaching to her. It was getting closer and closer every second.

In desperation, she rummaged in her purse trying to reach her phone. But it was useless. Because the shadow was getting closer and closer. And her phone was nowhere to be found. She knew that the worst thing she could do at that precise moment was to turn around and face the person behind her. Her neurons couldn't think of a solution. Her mind was blank. The pinkette only knew that she had to get out of there one way or another. She knew that if she didn't cross the street to get away from that person behind her, she wouldn't feel safe.

And her safety was always going to be first. But she didn't look to both sides to see if any car was coming. She just crossed. And didn't count with the fact that a truck would run her over, snatching her life in only few seconds. The very few people that were in the same street were only able to hear a teen shouting the corpse's name desperately.

"SAKURA!"

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. And this is my story.

.

.

**Author's Note: **So after keep you waiting for so long, here is the expected prologue of my new proyect I KNOW YOU ARE THERE :) I still have to make my drafts to decide how many chapters it will have and more stuff, so I will probably be uploading the first chappie the next weekend! But it all depends on the reviews you leave me, the faves and follows on the stories :D

The fragment at the beginning of the story is from the song KASABUTA by ONE OK ROCK, my fave band. I recommend you to listen to the song and check the lyrics translation 'cause it's in japanese. I will be using many of their songs for most of my chappies. Will also use fragments of songs by the GazettE, Paramore...

.

**5 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 1: His perspective

**I. KNOW. YOU. ARE. THERE**

**ii. Chapter 1: His perspective**

**.**

_If happy ever after's did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

**.**

He opened the curtain and dried his jet black hair with one hand while putting on his boxers with the other. The Uchiha stared himself at the mirror and then, just like every day, he had the impulse of punching himself right in the face. He heard his phone ringing but gave a damn about it, as usual. He knew it was Naruto and his headache would get worse if he answered. He strode slowly to his room and opened his closet. He had left the window opened the night before, and the tender spring breeze caressed his emotionless features.

He put on his school uniform- which consisted on dark gray pants, short sleeve shirt and sneakers- and walked down the hallway. He found his older brother making breakfast, just like every single morning. And without making a sound, he took a seat at the little table taking a sip of his unsweetened coffee. The Uchihas' remained silent for some minutes –being the frying pan and kettle the only ones who were making noise. The clock's tic tac also remained but Sasuke looked unfazed.

"Hn. I'll be over Naruto's after classes."

And with that, he just left. No goodbye, no 'take care'. Nothing. Itachi sighed in defeat, knowing that his relationship with his little brother was getting worse every day. He had been patient during all those years but it looked like the heavens couldn't listen to him. He glanced at the picture that Sasuke'd been staring during his breakfast- _'If we say that having a cup of coffee is breakfast'._ He knew that Sasuke blamed himself everyday for what had happened that night. He'd blamed himself too but a few years ago realized that it wasn't going to take him anywhere. He'd tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. He would ignore him and pretend that everything was ok between them, when it actually wasn't.

"And this is the time when I need you the most mom..." Itachi muttered.

A little tear fell from his eyes, down to his chin and landed on his mom's picture.

.

He slammed his locker door shut and stalked down to his homeroom class. His day couldn't get worse –Starting from the fact that he had almost been ran over a very luxurious car (and he was very sure that it had been Suigetsu). After that, his locker wouldn't open. He had to call the janitor guy for him to open his locker. It turned out it had all been a joke from his classmates. And finally, the worst thing was that it was the anniversary of the death of a person who had been someone really special to him most of his life. His classmates weren't the only ones who blamed him for her death -He also blamed himself for it.

So just like the year before, everyone had brought a white flower. He took a seat at the back of the classroom and looked over the window, trying to ignore his peer's annoying voices. His homeroom teacher was nowhere to be found, so he put on his headphones and the music started to play. He closed his eyes and entered his own world. The first notes penetrated his ears as the vocalist started to sing the beautiful lyrics. His breathing relaxed and Sasuke felt like he had finally found some internal peace. Until he heard a loud door slam and came to realize that his internal peace was not going to last any longer.

"Good morning guys. Sorry for the delay, you know... I was helping-"

"Did you forget what day is today Kakashi?"

Everyone had felt silent and his voice had echoed throughout the whole classroom. They, even though they hated him, somehow agreed with him. Kakashi had totally forgotten about that very special day for the whole school and had entered the class as if nothing had happened. The gray haired man sighed in defeat and just left the classroom. No one clapped, no one cheered. They all remained silent. So little by little, they all stood up from their seats and did the same as their teacher. Sasuke was the only one who remained in the room. He felt like he didn't deserve going to the main patio with the rest of his classmates. He looked up to the clouds outside, which were moving and made him remember how much she loved laying on the ground next to him just to watch them come and go.

He rested his head on his desk and let the time pass by. He heard a few blue birds chirping and his inky eyes narrowed. They reminded him of her when they were just two kids and she had told him on a summer afternoon that her biggest dream was to become a rock star. He clearly remember how they had talked about having an amazing rock band when they grew up, that they were going to tour with bands such as Paramore or Good Charlotte. She would be the singer and drums, and he would be the guitarist. A very small smile appeared upon his lips.

.

His day had been shitty, just the other school days of the year. He threw himself to the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Boredom was reflecting in his cold eyes. They began to shut down slowly, little by little. When they were finally closed, he had officially gone asleep. But something odd was that he didn't have his usual nightmares of _that_ horrible night. This time he dreamt about that special girl, which had made butterflies fly inside his gut when he was a boy and didn't know the real world yet.

"Why did you leave me?"

They were both alone at the cherry blossom fields. The breeze was ruffling their hair and the light pink petals were flying everywhere. She was not facing him; Sasuke could only watch her back. He just wondered why she couldn't turn around. He wanted to see her face. He missed her jade eyes and rosy lips. He just realized that her pink hair had slightly grown and that the tips had curled up a bit. He thought she still looked really pretty.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. Her voice had also changed a bit. It wasn't as high pitched as he remembered. It was less annoying than it was before.

"Sakura, why did you leave me?" he asked again, only that this time he just muttered looking down.

"You have to find me... I need your help Sasuke-kun" she replied, but not answering to his question.

The Uchiha lifted up his chin and stared at her jade eyes, those special eyes he had missed a lot. Her face hadn't changed at all, though she was a bit paler and looked more mature. She had almost unnoticeable bags under her eyes and her lips weren't as rosy as they used to be. She was wearing a sober white dress that reached her knees and hugged her curves. He was trying to control the urge to strode to her side and hold her tight. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, he wanted to kiss her dull lips. He was desperate. Of course he wanted to find her!

"But where can I find you?"

"Just call my name. Call me Sasuke-kun. You have to call me"

And with that, he woke up. Itachi had stormed in his room as soon as he had heard his younger brother scream out loud. And when he walked over to his bed, Sasuke didn't say anything. Not even a 'go away', like he always told his brother everytime he came to help him. His orbs didn't look sad like they always did- they had a sparkle and Itachi found that very strange. A beam of moonlight had penetrated the room and Itachi look carefully at his brother. He was not sweating like most of the time he had a nightmare, his eyes weren't puffy and didn't look full of sorrow.

Sasuke didn't believe the fact that dreams meant something in live. He thought they were just something stupidly human and that you could easily forget. But not this one. He was completely intrigued. He wanted to find the girl. He was going to kiss her lips. He was going to get his fingers tangled up in her hair.

.

Naruto knew something was wrong with his best friend when he saw the Uchiha with a soft smile upon his lips and his eyes slightly closed. He hadn't seen him like that ever since _her_ death. But seeing him that way, made him think that maybe –only maybe- he was daydreaming over _her_. The town's major's son held the Hyuga's heiress hand tightly and rested his head on her shoulder. The pearl eyes teen gave him a timid smile and lovingly rubbed his fingers with her thumb. Naruto blushed a bit and kissed her forehead. It was their last period of classes and everyone was eager waiting for the bell to finally ring.

"Baby, can you please help me with this? Daisuke-chan is not being a good boy today." the woman of Sasuke's dream said to him.

From one moment to the next, he was no longer in his boring Algebra III class but in the kitchen of a wealthy apartment, wearing a suit instead of his school uniform. She was feeding a baby who had the same features like him except from his little eyes, which were just like hers. He then realized that it was his son. Daisuke looked really cute with his baby blue outfit and rabbit ears. And it looked like he wasn't behaving too well because he didn't want to eat his oatmeal. But his wife didn't look mad at him. On the contrary, she looked happy and was coddling their child.

He then stared at his wife. She was wearing his favorite tee shirt and panties. Her long legs and her good looking ass made him lick his lips. He hugged her from behind kissing her cheek and then her neck. He leaned down and kissed his son's small forehead and ruffled his hair playfully. The baby giggled at his father's action and stretched out his arms for him to carry him. He was about to pick him up, when he heard her suggestive question echoing in his ear.

"Baby, could you please make love to me?"

Sasuke was about to kiss her lips and say yes, but he felt someone tugging his shirt. But it was no longer his "wife" but his best friend. He then realized that it had all been a dream and that he was back in his Algebra III classes.

.

He jumped in his bike and made his way back home. Naruto had cancelled their plans for the afternoon because of a familiar reunion. He decided to take the long way and wander around the park for a while. He really needed to think about the things that had happened to him lately: the strange dream the night before and his daydream in Algebra III. They just didn't made sense. _She_ was no longer with them. She had left a long time ago. He had barely forgot about her but had never ever dreamt about her.

He was in so deep thought that he almost ran over an old lady. He had been so distracted that the poor lady had dropped her bags and somehow moved. He apologized and told the old lady that he was just having a bad day. The woman perfectly understood him and told him not to worry, but to try not to think about those things when he was riding his bike. Mrs. Hoary gave him a soft smile and told him something that caught him by surprise:

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure that this special girl and you will solve your problems very soon."

And with that, the woman walked away. Sasuke was a bit startled but after a few minutes he came into his senses and started to continue his way home. He is still disturbed by the strange dreams and decides to stop by the river. The water was crystalline and he could easily see the fish and other aquatic animals. The sun reflected on it and also the kids' playing at the other side of the river. His eye caught pink hair and he widened his eyes as he saw her reflection swinging in the kids' yard. He blinked twice and the reflection dissapeared.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I seeing her everywhere I go? Am I going crazy?" he asked himself.

.

He hadn't been able to deal with it the night before so he decided to visit her grave. Yes, that special girl, Sakura Haruno, had died already 3 years ago. He kneeled down and left her favorite flowers: white daffodils. He sadly smiled. He really missed her. He hadn't realized 'til then how important she had been during his whole life.

'_I really wished you were here with me Sakura.'_

"Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

**Author's note:** Wow... Just wow... Didn't know you were going to like the prologue so much! Thanks from the bottom of my heart to all the people who put the story in follow, who faved and who left a review! It means a lot to me! Here is your reward: Chapter 1 :D

I need to say one thing: I suck at making long chapters... So the chapters will go from 2k to 3k :)

.

**10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission

I. KNOW. YOU. ARE. THERE.

iii. Chapter 2: The Mission

.

_No matter how many nights that pass_

_I can't see you anymore_

.

Sasuke stiffened and dropped the flowers which he was holding with his pale hand. He couldn't believe that she was actually there. Just in front of his eyes. She looked exactly as his dream. A little paler than he remembered, her lips were now dull and not as rosy as they used to be. Her eyes had also acquired a new tone: they were no longer emerald and shiny but more olive. She was using a different dress, also. It was black and the skirt was cuffed reaching her mid-thighs. The top, though, emphasized her now bigger breasts.

'_No... No, it can't be her. React! She's dead. She just... She just cannot be here with me!'_

"S-sakura? Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked her. He just wanted to be sure that his illusion would fade away and not answer.

"You called me, right?" a soft smile appeared upon her lips and her cheeks lightly reddened. Sasuke's eyes gleamed at the sight of drop-dead gorgeousness. That special blush upon her cheeks brought up so many memories...

"I should be ignoring you." he niggled, looking down at his feet. "You are just something that my mind made up."

She didn't answer to that. She remained quiet, with the smile remaining. That was something really odd for him. Back when they were kids, she wouldn't stop talking to him. No matter how many times he had told her to shut up. She would just babble about random stuff just to get his attention. But it wasn't happening and it was driving him mad. She was supposed to answer him not ignore him. He repeated himself that it was just a dream and that sooner or later he would wake up.

He tried to reach her hand and grab it, to be sure that he was just having a bad day and that everything was a merely illusion. He froze and his face became paler than usual. It didn't make any sense. Let's be blunt. Sakura Haruno had passed away three years before. He had been to her funeral, had sat next to her mother, and had seen her inside the coffin. He even remembered how she was looking like that moment. She was supposed to be underground and still in that really expensive mahogany coffin. Or at least that's what he thought at that precise moment.

"Sasuke-kun, I need your help..." she pleaded again, just like she had in her dreams.

.

Sasuke just tossed his head in embarrassment as he let Sakura in the little apartment. Sakura giggled at his adorable behavior and on the edge of the leather couch. The pinkette looked curiously at the environment. But Sasuke couldn't stop staring at her. He internally thanked the fact that Itachi had been sent out of the city for a couple of weeks due to work. Somehow he was glad that Madara was keeping him busy. Lately, he had felt more free than usual. Madara had always been oddly nice when it came to him. He would always choose him over his older brother, unlike his father. Sasuke then wondered why Madara prefered him and not Itachi. Everybody would prefer Itachi ever since they were both kids.

"Why are you so thoughtful Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him, lifting up her chin and staring deeply into his eyes worried. She had realized that the Uchiha had been day dreaming for a while. She just wanted to know if he was fine. Sasuke was nothing like the type of guys who would daydream.

"It's nothing Sakura..." he replied softly. They remained in a cozy silence for some minutes.

From one moment to the next he stood up from the woodened chair and strode to his room quickly tailed by Sakura. He threw himself on the bed and she did the same. But he felt as if she was really there- not only her soul but also her body. He slowly tilted his head to watch her closely and touched her lightly opened lips with the tip of his finger. He didn't touch the pillow (as he had thought he would) but her real lips this time. The two of them were surprised by the sudden contact. Sakura had stiffened and shut her eyes. The jet haired teen thought she looked really adorable with her eyes closed and her cheeks lightly reddened. But then he realized what he had done and pushed back.

"How did you do that?" he asked her confused.

"You mean materialize?" Sakura asked inn reply opening her right eye.

"Yeah... I guess that is..." Sasuke answered.

.

Sasuke lost the sense of time. They just talked and talked as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't lost her. As if everything was just like then. As if he was still happy. As if he was still complete and not broken. As if she was his best friend and hadn't passed away. As if things were just like they were before. As if she wasn't a spirit and he was a mere mortal. As if they were in their own world.

They talked about everything. About school, about that band that Sasuke really liked. About his annoying neighbors, about her new self. About music, about his family, about how life had treated both. About the new tech, about pasta. About memories of the past, like how Sakura got that little and almost unnoticeable or Sasuke's first fall off his skate. About their dreams, about what they wanted to be. About their future and what was awaiting them.

But they were interrupted. Their lips had been only a few centimeters apart. Sakura bit her lower lip and looked away. Sasuke, again, backed off and jumped out of the bed. The door bell wouldn't stop ringing. And Sasuke perfectly knew the person who was behind that door ringing the doorbell as if it was his last day on Earth. That person was rather hyper and perfectly recognizable because of his spiky blond hair and sapphire eyes. Oh, and also his rather weird obsession over ramen. Especially when it came to the one who had pork. And even though he was really annoying, Sasuke appreciate him somehow. Out of all his "friends", the Uzumaki had been the only one who had remained by his side. Not like the other hypocrites who had only hung out with him because of the money or popularity and then, after Sakura's death, had disappeared.

Naruto, Sakura and him had become friends in a very special way. None of them had forgotten and the memory remained in their hearts as if it had happened yesterday and it was still there.

_Flashback_

_It was a very rainy day and Sakura was running down the street to get home. She knew that if she didn't run faster, her mother would get even madder at her. She had totally ignored the weather broadcast that morning and not brought her Hello Kitty umbrella with her. Two more streets and she would finally be at home. But the rain got more bothersome and slowed her pace. She was getting tired every second that passed by._

_She passed through a park and there were some kids of her age who were playing soccer. Sakura just wondered how on Earth those boys managed to play soccer with such horrible weather. She just hated the rain. She thought that the rain made her feel sad and lonely, unlike sunny days. She just loved sunny days, especially spring sunny days. She loved spring. The flowers would bloom including her favorite one. The one who had her own name: the cherry blossom tree._

_The rain kept her from watching farther things. That's why she wasn't able to see that the soccer ball was coming and couldn't avoid it. A blond boy and a raven head one arrived running and panting. The two of them were very alike. It was really easy to tell. The blond boy was wearing an orange outfit while the other cute one was wearing a gray outfit. The blond had a silly smile upon his lips and the other one was rather worried and looked more serious. The blond had sapphire eyes and the other boy had onyx ones. The pinkette couldn't help but try to fix her hair while the blush upon her cheeks became more noticeable when the jet haired boy stared deeply at her._

"_Are you ok?" he asked her and Sakura just nodded nervously._

"_Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine..." she answered and gave out the ball, her cheeks even redder. "T-this is your ball..."_

"_Thanks... Eh, I'm Sasuke by the way."_

_She perfectly knew who he was. She was new in town but the day she had gone grocery shopping with her mom, she had heard some other girls squealing and blushing at the sight of the popular Uchiha. Of course Sakura didn't know who he was and why did every girl acted so weird when he was around. She finally understood the reason then. He was the cutest guy she had ever seen before and Sasuke smirked at her reaction._

'Breathe in, breathe out Sakura... It's just a cute guy. He can be your friend. But he won't if you keep blushing and not saying a thing!'

"_I'm Sakura, nice to meet you!"_

"_And I'm Naruto, Sakura-chan!" the blonde finally answered._

"_Isn't it too early for you to start adding suffixes to people's names?" Sasuke remarked annoyed._

"_Says the pervert..." Naruto muttered making a face and Sakura giggled. The two boys widened his eyes._

'_She's really pretty' they both thought._

_End of Flashback_

And since that day, they were inseparable. That's why they had been the most affected when she had passed away. That's why the two of them still saw each other.

.

"Teme! Why did you take so much time opening up?" Naruto asked him, throwing himself to the couch and turning on the tv while grabbing the phone with the other hand.

"Sorry I was... asleep..." he muttered.

"Asleep? Since when you nap? It's not like you to nap." the Uzumaki pondered out loud. Sasuke rolled his eyes and then snatched the phone off his hands. "No! Wait! Teme! Why did you do that?"

"I already had dinner. I'm not your mom. I don't make dinner for you." he deadpanned.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper. Do you still have those cup ramens I bought last time?" he asked again strolling towards the kitchen.

"I think they already expired. I don't know. I don't like that type of food." he said dragging him back to the living room.

"Let's go out and do something. We can't stay here. I don't want to be stuck like this forever!"

"Do what you want. I'm not going anywhere. We've got algebra test tomorrow plus I have to hand out the Science project."

"Black Ops 2?" he asked, knowing that his best friend had no remedy.

Sasuke just shrugged and lay down on the floor as Naruto turned on the game console. Sakura was hiding behind the hallway wall and slightly smiled. They may have been insulting each other but she knew that at least it was their way of having some fun and sharing some time together. She just wanted Sasuke to re-make his life. She knew that he had not only lost her but also his parents. She knew that Sasuke was the only one who could see her so she walked towards his place and kneeled down. Sasuke felt her breath against his skin and it sent shivers down to his spine. He had never felt that way before. She gave a quick peck on his cheek and walked away. Sasuke just watched her leaving, more confused than ever. He knew that he had to look as if nothing was going on because Naruto would realize that something was wrong with him.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto saw his best friend shifting his gaze, from one side to another. He knew there was something odd. He had felt it the moment he had been waiting outside the apartment. The atmosphere was different.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, pausing the game.

"Yeah, was just having some thoughts about the past..."

But Naruto couldn't buy that lie. He knew that there was something wrong. And he was going to figure it out somehow. No matter what.

.

.

**Author's Note: **So after a month I finally updated! I'm kinda sad 'cause I didn't make it to the 10 reviews I asked TT-TT But thanks to the people who reviewed, added me/ the story to favorites and followed as well :) Sorry if there are any mistakes but I had to write it very quickly. I haven't got too much time lately :p

The faster you guys review, the faster I update! :D Reviews is missgendaispeaker happy. A happy missgendaispeaker is inspiration. And inspiration is a new chappie of this very promising story!

I will just ask 5 REVIEWS for each chappie for now on.

.

**So yeah, 5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Gift

(please read au at the end of the chapter!)

**I. KNOW. YOU. ARE. THERE**

**iv. Chapter Three: The Gift**

.

_Taken away before your time_

_Up into the clouds_

.

"Excellent work Mr. Uchiha. Made a couple of comments on your last arguments, but beside that... Excellent." his Literature IV teacher remarked.

The mentioned dark haired teen stood up and strolled down to the teacher's desk, seizing his piece of paper. Kakashi gave him a soft smile despite he was wearing his usual black mask and patted his back. Sasuke didn't reject the physical contact likehe always did but he didn't jump and hugged him either. The Uchiha stared into his mentor's eyes for a couple of seconds and walked back to his seat. The atmosphere was tense and Naruto had the same feeling as the other day at his best friend's house. Sasuke ignored the little note the blond had written down on his notebook and dozed off resting his head on the table. Kakashi, who was still delivering the projects, did notice but didn't say a thing about it. He would talk to him afterwards.

"Psst! Naruto!" Kiba, one of his childhood friends called him out.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed back and Kakashi gave him bad look. He pretended as if his teacher hadn't noticed and started to talk to Kiba.

"I-ino... Don't you think there is something wrong with Sasuke?"

Hinata Hyuga was the other person worried about Sasuke Uchiha. She wasn't his best friend but she considered him as a very trustful classmate. She had also noticed something off that morning. Something about that look he had given Naruto at the campus. It hadn't been that bored and lifeless look like always. No, there had been something behind and she was very curious. Ever since Sakura Haruno had left their lives, it was no lie that her group of friends had been affected. Especially that obnoxious blond she loved with all her heart and the Uchiha boy.

"Yeah... He is acting very weird lately, now that you mention it..." the blue eyed replied giving a quick glance to the asleep Uchiha.

.

Ino fixed her ponytail once again that morning and ran downstairs. Hinata and Tenten were already waiting for her at the family room. She waved hello with a sad smile upon her lips and hugged her mom goodbye. She grabbed her favorite black purse and the bouquet of daffodils, and walked out of the door followed by her friends. Ino's mom remained still upon the main door of the Yamanaka's house until the three girls left to the cemetery in Tenten's car. She still couldn't believe that Sakura was dead. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

"To think that she was just an innocent 14 year old girl... I just can't believe that's already been three years since that horrible accident." she mumbled to herself.

.

The trip to the cemetery was awkwardly silent like most of the time. There was actually nothing much to talk. It was just an annual visit to their friend's grave, it was their tradition. Tenten would always hum a sad melody, quickly followed by Ino and Hinata wouldn't hold back the little tears. But this time was different, starting with the fact that there was a very familiar motorbike at the parking lot when there usually weren't any cars. The cemetery's main door was slight open and Ino gave them _the_ look. Yes, _that_ look she always gave to her girl friends every time she had a new idea. And Tenten and Hinata knew that it was no good. They weren't kids anymore; they were no longer those naughty ten-year old girls.

"C'mon! Don't you want to see who it is?" she asked them while an amused smile upon her rosy lips.

"I don't think is something of our concern Ino... Maybe he is just visiting his parents or-"

"Or maybe he's visiting Sakura's grave!" the Yamanaka finished Hinata's idea with excitement.

"Why would he do that Ino?" Tenten asked harshly. "He was the main suspect of her death and after a few months the case was closed. And even if she considered him her friend, it didn't look like he actually considered her as his friend. You both know very well, just like I do, that Sasuke hurt her a thousand times and never apologized."

"W-well, Tennie is right Ino." Hinata said, upholding Tenten's idea.

"But we all saw Sasuke's face when we were all told that Saku was no longer with us. He didn't go to school for two weeks. And when he came back he was even colder to everyone. Besides, it was obvious that he had feelings for Saku, even though he didn't know what to do and that's why he behaved that way." Ino replied.

Tenten sighed in defeat, nodding softly and Ino squealed in excitement. Hinata grinned and the three teens entered the cemetery with a rather happy expression upon their faces. It looked like Ino was right because a very familiar chicken butt haired person was standing in front of Sakura Haruno's grave. So giving very stealthy steps, the three of them hid behind a big oak-tree to see if their guesses were right. The blonde popped out her head out of the "hideout" to check but Tenten quickly dragged her back before she did anything stupid.

"H-he i-is talking to her..." Ino babbled out.

"W-what?!" the two other girls managed to ask without shouting and be heard by their classmate.

"Sasuke Uchiha is talking to Sakura Haruno's grave. How can I sound more specific?!" Ino shrieked.

"A-and what was he saying?" Tenten asked, still not believing it.

"I don't know. I saw him mumbling something but I couldn't decode it."

.

"They are watching us, you know..." he remarked a little annoyed.

Sakura was sitting on the edge of the stone that had her name written on it. She was wearing a white dress again but this one had lace designs on her back and it hung in only one shoulder. Sasuke still had doubts about being able to talk to her, talk to a spirit. She had disappeared some days ago at his apartment when Naruto had come over and she had then given him a little peck on his left cheek. He needed an answer. _Why he of all the millions of people all over the world?_ Sakura wasn't able to give him an answer but she just stayed there, with him. She didn't want him to suffer because of something so weird. He tumbled down on the grass and looked up to the sky. Sakura grinned and lay down next to him.

"I miss them..." she replied after a few minutes of silence and he just looked down at her. It was funny because after all those years, he was still way taller than her. She materialized and cuddled next to him, rubbing her nose playfully against his neck and making those unfamiliar butterflies fly inside his tummy. The sweet smell that the girl emanated filled his lungs and made him feel complete again.

"You didn't miss me?" he jeered with a smirk upon his lips.

"You bet!" she let out a loud laugh and hugged him tight. "I missed you Sasuke-kun. More than anything."

"Hn." she kissed his chin and started to run towards the main door of the cemetery.

.

"Stay." he deadpanned.

They had had something they could call 'date'. They had watched a movie like the old times, back in middle school when they were just kids and did sleepovers. They had popcorn and even though Sakura hadn't materialized, Sasuke was still able to feel her. The movie had been a comedy and Sasuke felt those strange things inside his stomach when he saw her laugh. It had been years since he had last heard her laugh. He felt like he was having his heart back. He felt like he was fixing that whole in his chest.

"What?" she muttered. She was resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and even though she couldn't sleep due to her new nature, she felt a little bit tired.

"Sleep with me."

"I'm not having sex with you!" she exclaimed madly. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and she replied mumbling: "There you go again... Doing that..."

"What?"

"That! Replying with a monotone voice, as if you don't actually care. And it really looks like you don't care."

"I do care Sakura... Just... stay tonight..." he whispered in her ear sending shivers down to her spine and making her materialize. He hugged her clumsily but adorably.

"I will stay with you _Sasuke-kun_" she smiled and clasped her arms around him.

"C'mon, let's go to bed. It's late." he told her as he headed to his room, giving her a quick glance. She nodded and followed his lead.

"Are you going to lend me some clothes to sleep?" she asked innocently, whisking her eyelashes and with a faint blush upon her cheeks.

"Hn."

He strolled towards his big drawer and took out some old navy blue basketball shorts and his Avenged Sevenfold favorite tee shirt. They were perfectly folded and she took the clothes carefully. They stared each other for a few minutes. Sakura was waiting for him to leave but Sasuke was waiting for her to go to the bathroom. He, after several minutes of staring, finally understood and left the room and Sakura kissed his pale cheek in appreciation. The pinkette quickly took off her dress and put on the clothes Sasuke had given her. She turned around to face the mirror and looked at herself there. She felt weird. It had been a really long time since she had seen herself in a mirror. She had missed that.

She ran to open the door and let him in. He blushed lightly when he saw her wearing his clothes. He had heard Itachi saying that being able to watch the girl he liked wearing his clothes was the best thing ever. He, after many years, finally agreed with his own brother. He just picked her up bridal style and left her on his big bed delicately. She gave her a rather suggestive look. The fact that one of her shoulders was being exposed as well as the strap and part of the cup of her push-up bra didn't help. Also, her legs looked as creamy and silky as ever and those rebel and loose bangs that cupped her face, and her now short hair was tied up in a messy bun.

.

The last bell of the day rang and people were moving all over the halls. A certain dark blue haired girl was looking for her blonde and brunette best friends. She had just handed out her trig homework and was heading to the cafeteria. But, unlike her Yamanaka friend, she didn't like showing up at the lunch place all alone. Besides, she had another reason. She had to find them so that they could look for the Uchiha and ask him some questions. She was still curious about what had happened at the cemetery. It was killing her. She knew it was definitely related to Sakura but she just needed some answers.

Just then, from one moment to the next, the already mentioned teenager was leaving his Literature's classroom and bumped into her. Hinata dropped some of her books but he didn't even bother to help her out. Hinata gave him a bad look after picking up her stuff. She was very surprised at the fact that he was still standing in front of her with an annoyed expression all over his face.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman Sasuke..." she muttered and hoped not be heard. But the skies didn't listen to her plead.

"You should be at least more attentive." he answered scolding her.

"Hey... I- we saw you at the cemetery the other day and we were just wondering if-"

"So you admit that you were actually spying me?" he interrupted, and now clearly annoyed. She swore that even his eyes looked at deep and scary as ever.

"Well, we weren't exactly spying but-"

"It's none of your concern Hyuga." he said, ending the small conversation.

.

"Sasuke! I'm back!"

Sasuke just widened his eyes and almost fell off the bed. He had totally forgotten about his own brother's existence.

.

.

**Author's note:** So yeah... It took me more than a month to update because of two reasons: time and lack of reviews.

-Time: School is being a real pain and have been doing a lot of projects and taking finals lately

-Lack of reviews: They make me think that you don't like my story and that I shouldn't continue. Is the only way I can realize if the story is good enough to continue.

*Sorry if there are any grammar or vocabulary mistakes. Wrote it in two days, usually take more time to correct and stuff. But if I don't upload it now, I won't ever.

.

**NO REVIEWS, NO NEW CHAPTER. AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! **Last time only 2 people reviewed and it made me think that only those two people like the chapter. I really need your opinion, suggestions, critics... Everything is valid! :)

.

**Special thanks to SkeleTonQueen06 and usuratonkachixx! And also to all the awesomesauce people who added the story to faves and followed not only the story but also me, as an author :) Oh, and the people who added me as their fave author as well! Thank you guys a lot! You rock! lml**


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

**I. KNOW. YOU. ARE. THERE**

**v. Chapter 4: Memories**

**.**

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

**.**

"It's ok Itachi, you can leave now."

The mentioned Uchiha bowed to his uncle Madara -the head of the Uchiha Corporation- and grabbed his coat. A small grin was upon his lips and the gentle breeze of early winter caressed his pale face. He was glad he was finally home. It had almost been a month since he last seen his little brother and even though they weren't on good terms, he was somewhat eager to see him. He pulled out his car keys and started the car. The dark haired man turned on the radio and again slightly smiled.

In a matter of minutes, he arrived to the white building. It was almost night and when he looked up after parking in the street, he noticed that Sasuke's room's light wasn't on. He found that really strange because Sasuke just went straightly to his room the moment he arrived –and that's the only place in the apartment where he spent most of his daily life. He quickly got out of the car and entered the lobby.

.

He knew it was forbidden, but he was there anyway. He snuck his head through the iron door first. After he made sure that no one but him was there, he completely entered that dark place. He didn't even bother to find the light switch because he was conscious of the lack of those. His steps got stealthier every second that passed. He didn't want to be found. He didn't want his plan go down the drain. He had spent weeks, months for that moment. Everything had to go according to his plan.

"**I know you are there."**

The hooded man stiffened and knew he had blown it. _How did she-_

"It's the same feeling."

He was so shocked that his neurons couldn't think at all. _What is she talking about? I did everything I should have. The plan was perfect. When did everything went wrong?_

"I can feel it. It's just like the night you killed me... Or at least that's what I thought." the pink haired girl muttered.

.

Sasuke woke up shouting. He was breathing hard and sweating. He immediately got out of the bed, but at that moment was unable to coordinate and fell to the ground. He peered at the clock in the middle of that dark night, squinting his eyes to focus his sight. However, an unknown dizziness grew inside him and he had to rest his head on his bed. _What is wrong with me?_, he thought trying to stand up again. Unfortunately, his legs failed him and his butt met the floor for the second time in that night. He surrendered and seized his pillow, throwing himself back to the floor in a very violent way.

For a strange reason, he couldn't get back to sleep so he just stared at the ceiling until it was finally time for him to get up and get ready for school. He took his usual morning shower, tried to comb his rebel inky hair, put on his new boxers and get out of the bathroom. Everything went normal, just like every day, except from one little detail: Sakura was sitting on his bed looking out of the window when he got out.

"S-sakura?" he asked sitting next to her but she didn't reply.

Sasuke knew then that she wasn't on a good mood and decided to wait for some minutes for her to calm down. He kissed her forehead –because he had previously realized that she had materialized- and walked up to his wardrobe to put on his school uniform. He run his fingers through his hair right after finishing pulling up his dark pants and buttoning up his white shirt. The young Uchiha roamed through the feminine figure for a few seconds and strolled back to his bed.

Their fingers entwined as if it were completely normal and the pinkette just rested her head on his shoulders closing her eyes for a few minutes. A knock on the door was heard and the two of them looked at each other surprised. Sakura was about to dematerialize but Itachi had already sprung the door open. It was needless to say that they remained abashed for some minutes. Sasuke knew that Itachi would think that something else had been going on the night before. He didn't care about it thou'. _It's his problem if he wants to imagine things, not mine._

"So that's why the lights were off last night and the apartment was awkwardly silent..." Itachi remarked with a smirk upon his lips, more to himself.

"Itachi-" Sasuke began but he was immediately interrupted by his older brother.

"No, no. I get it. I think I can finally understand why you had been oddly silent these last days of the month. I had totally forgotten that you are no longer my 8 year old little brother, but 18 year old brother and that you obviously not interested in the same things like before. I can see that you are big enough to handle a relationship with a pretty lady and that you are already thinking about sex-"

"Itachi!" Sasuke said again, exasperated.

"It's important for me to tell you that. Mom and dad are no longer here, so it's my responsibility as your older brother to talk with you about these kind of things."

"Look, I don't really know what has gotten into you today. But can you save that for another time? It's late, we are leaving for school." he replied grasping Sakura's wrist and dragging her along with him to the entrance of the department.

"Don't be shy and tell me whenever you guys need a condom or-"

"Shut up!"

.

Sakura dematerialized the moment they entered the elevator and glared at Sasuke. She was sure that he was pretty pissed at his brother at that moment. She took a deep breath and turned her gaze to the floor. She felt guilty. If it wasn't because of her sudden appearance, Sasuke wouldn't be mad then. But she was desperate. Time was running and she was tired. She was tired of waiting. She had been waiting for 4 years and she had finally found her one and only opportunity. She left her thoughts aside when the elevator halted and the doors opened.

"Sak, are you coming with me to school?" he asked her, now way more calm, as they walked out of the building. He lightly blushed when he realized he had called her the way he called her back then.

"Uh?... That sounds great." she softly grinned. "It would be nice to see everyone again."

Sasuke just nodded and started to make their way to the school. Well, actually, just Sasuke did. Sakura just followed his lead. She had wandered around those streets for the last four years, so she had already seen all the changes, but she still hadn't seen her old middle school friends yet. Her dream had always been to go to high school. Her only dream during middle high school had been that. Her gazed drifted to the floor as she remembered that she was no longer alive and she didn't get to go to high school like the rest of her friends.

.

The last bell of the day rang and Sasuke rose from his seat immediately. The reason of this strange behavior had a name: Sakura Haruno. She had told him that while he was in his class, she would take a look around the school and that when the bell rang they would meet at the roof. Sasuke gathered all his stuff quickly and almost ran out of the room. Nobody really cared about Sasuke's rare actions, so they didn't notice the slight smile that was on his lips.

He managed to throw his books inside his locker as well as his backpack, and made his way to the highest floor of the building. He rapidly spotted the girl and walked up to where she was standing. She was standing against the rail, at the edge of the building. When she noticed his presence, her cheeks turned red and he just smirked at the adorable reaction. He stepped closer and with the tip of his fingers started to play with some strands of her hair that fell graciously on her shoulder.

"I like this school. I would have probably been enroled here if I-"

"Sak. You are here with me, right? That's the only thing that matters right now." he interrupted her, looking her deeply in the eyes.

She didn't answer and looked away, wrapping her arms around herself, as if she was looking for some sort of protection. He tapped her shoulder lightly when she materialized and after a few seconds she turned around to face him. But she didn't have any time to answer anything because he had pulled her into a clumsy but caring embrace. A few minutes passed but they wouldn't pull away- Sakura had even pulled him closer (if that was even possible). Sasuke said nothing but didn't reject it either.

"Sasuke-kun..."

He was not stupid. That tone of voice and that cold wetness in his shirt meant only thing: she was crying. And one thing he hated the most was watching her cry. Somehow it made him want to tear off that pain of her heart no matter what and become the one bearing her pain instead. He stroked her back because he didn't know what else to do, but it looked like it worked because she started to calm down a bit.

"I wish I weren't dead..." she whispered.

.

.

Author's note:

My inspiration dropped to zero and I just cannot write more today but just hope you liked it, even though it was really short!

_Also don't forget to check out my newest one-shot called HUMMIN'. It has zero reviews and makes me think is really bad and that I should delete it._

**Please review! No reviews, no new chapter.** More reviews, faster update :)


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**I. KNOW YOU ARE THERE**

**vi. Chapter 5: Nightmares  
**

**.**

_My eyes are closed but I'm awake_

_I wish the dream would never end_

**.**

For an unknown reason, the nightmares had returned. Everything had been alright so far. He had just stopped taking the pills because he felt alright; he had already got rid of that disease. Or at least that was what his doctor had told him. The room was lugubrious. The dark haired tried to peer in the darkness. He shook his head at drifted his gaze towards the clock. It was already 3 am. He looked down and was surprised to see her. And he smiled. But just slightly.

She just had her eyes closed- because he knew she couldn't sleep. He pulled her closer and caressed her arms with his thumb. Kissing her forehead lightly, he rested his chin on her head and tried to get some sleep. However, as soon as he closed his eyes, the dream rewound. The same lack of light, the same amount of blood, the same high-pitched screams. His eyes shot open and his breathing got heavily and very violent. He felt as if something was missing inside him, a memory. He looked around him again.

'_I don't remember coming to my room. What's wrong with me?'_

"Mhn…" Sakura yawned, stroking his bare chest with her slender fingers. The emerald eyed girl tilted her head to face him and muttered: "Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah."

"What is it? You ok?" she asked, worried about him. She had arrived when he was already in bed but she had noticed something different when she lay down next to him.

"Just had a bad dream." he replied, hostile.

_His head was spinning and all he knew was that he was on the cold ground. He closed his eyes and that was it. He then realized that he wasn't able to control it anymore and that _the other one_ had taken control of his own body. He wouldn't return home that night. He wouldn't be able to keep his promise to go out and take her to dinner. He regretted it then._

He couldn't remember a thing about that strange dream. Just small memories would come to his head: blood and screams. He just shook his head to make those horrible thoughts not take over his brain.

.

Naruto watched the rain fall, resting his head against the window. Little drops would tap his window. He loved that sound. It made him feel like he wasn't alone at all. His phone vibrated in his jeans' pocket. A soft grin appeared upon his face when he read his girl's name on the XPERIA's screen. He corrected himself. He wasn't alone anymore; he was dating the cutest girl ever. He didn't even dare to think about it: he answered with the first thing he came up with. A few minutes after, he got a reply and heard the doorbell ring. He didn't even bother to turn around when the door was sprung open. His smile grew wider when he felt those familiar petite arms pull him into a sweet embrace. Filling his lungs with the vanilla essence her wet hair emanated, he turned around and hugged her back.

"What's going on?" he enquired, referring to the text she had sent him a few minutes ago.

"Has Sasuke told you anything?"

Naruto hated it when she replied with another question. He sighed in reply, shaking his head. The blond rested his head on her laps and she entwined her fingers in his yellow locks, stroking his scalp. Her gaze turned to the ramen themed calendar Jiraya had given his godson. It was already March. In just two days it would be March 28th. Sakura's birthday to be more precise. _Sasuke's behavior should relate to that_. She just couldn't find another reason.

"Hey, let's just call it a night babe. If he really wants to tell us, he will."

_Even though, deep inside, I know he probably won't. That Sasuke-teme... Always keeping important information to him._

"What about a ramen then?" she suggested smiling. "Heard from Tenten that the one you like was on sale until tomorrow."

"Ramen sounds awesome Hinata!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "Is the only thing my stomach needs right now."

.

Sakura smiled when she saw Sasuke walking up to his locker, just where she was standing. Sasuke had been waiting outside of the changing rooms to make himself sure that he and Sakura were going to be the only ones there. She materialized just to feel his soft lips against her cheek. She giggled when he looked away embarrassed. His whole body was covered in sweat due to the intense soccer training.

"I don't usually take showers at the school. It will just take a couple of minutes." he said and she just nodded in reply.

She heard the water running and almost swore she heard Sasuke humming. But she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her and ignored it. And just like he promised, he walked out of the showers a few minutes later. His hair smelled like peppermint and Sakura's face turned red when she saw Sasuke almost naked. He only had a white towel around his waist. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to her actions. He was busy looking for his clothes in his locker. He did smirk when he looked up at her –her arms were crossed against her chest and she was looking to the other side, really abashed.

"So you don't say anything when I'm in boxers yet you get embarrassed when I'm wearing a towel?" he jeered.

"I-it's not the same Sasuke-kun..."

She closed her eyes rapidly when the object of discord fell to the floor. She knew that he was just doing this to annoy her. _I'm glad that the rude morning behavior was just because of his nightmare._ She materialized without noticing and Sasuke took advantage of that. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist after putting on his navy blue boxers. He didn't know what was the name of the relationship they had. But he didn't care at all. He just liked it the way it was.

"Ever driven a motorbike?" he asked her, as they run towards the mentioned vehicle.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura asked back, as she seized the helmet and put it on –or at least tried. Sasuke tried not to laugh at her attempt and simply helped her adjusting the straps.

"A little present from my uncle." he responded, lifting up her delicate body and placing her on the back seat.

"This is my very first time in one of these things. So please be careful." she begged, finally answering his first question.

.

Sasuke had only told her to hold him tight, but he didn't know she was going to take it that serious. Back in middle school, there were some rumors that she was strong enough to beat him in sparring but he didn't buy those lies. He bought them then. He felt as if his ribs were almost destroyed. They had stopped by an abandoned beach and were watching the sun go down. Sakura had dematerialized but, due to his gift, he was still able to see her. So far, of all the dresses she had worn, the one she was wearing that day was his favorite. It was white –just like most of the time- but was lace. It reached the middle of her thighs and went straight down. He –unlike her- wasn't staring at the sun at all. No. He was staring at her.

'_She is so pretty.'_ he couldn't help thinking, as she closed her eyes enjoying the ocean breeze. _'I want to kiss her. But not her cheek. I want to kiss her lips.'_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?" he shook his head for a few seconds, to wake up from his daydream_. 'What are you thinking Sasuke? She is a ghost. She won't feel anything if I kiss her. I want her to feel everything. It would be pointless.'_

"Let's go to the movies."

And again, Sasuke couldn't say no. Instead, he smiled a bit and took her hand.

.

"The pills aren't working Madara. I think he should see another doctor. He is getting worst nightmares."

The Uchiha Corporation CEO just stared boringly through the window. It was more than obvious that the pills weren't working. His nephew had two of his attacks in a row, the week before. This was really getting out of control and he wasn't completely sure of what he was going to do next. He turned his gaze back to the other Uchiha in the room and dropped his Parker pen on his desk. He intertwined his fingers, still looking at him. Nonetheless, a phone call interrupted the battle of glares. Madara closed his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Tell him that I will be down in a minute Karin." he told his red headed secretary.

_Yes Sir._

"Is it him?"

"Yes Obito. I'm sure you will love to see your cousin Itachi again." he replied, again boringly. He just couldn't understand why he was so eager.

Obito just gave a macabre smile.

.

They had had fun, like always. They had watched a comedy and even Sasuke had laughed at bit. Sakura had suggested going for some pizza, after the movies, but tomorrow Sasuke had school. He had to wake up early if he didn't want to miss the bus. According to the weather broadcast, it was going to rain heavily. With that weather, he wasn't going to walk to school. It was already midnight when Sakura decided that it was time for her to rest a bit too. She would leave a note.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I have a little meeting to attend to_

_I will be back in a couple of days_

_Take care,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke looked so innocent when he was asleep. Sakura thought he looked really cute. She giggled to herself when she heard an almost unnoticeable snore coming from his lips. He had told her that he didn't snore. She reminded herself of telling him later on. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

She was surprised when Sasuke's phone's screen started to shine. It was a text of Itachi saying that some Obito guy had arrived unexpectedly and that he was going to stay with him. She shrugged and stroked his hair for the last time. And after that she dematerialized. And left. They were already waiting for her in the Downworld station.

.

"Sir. He is waiting for you outside. Please be careful. It looks like he is not in a good mood."

Orochimaru took another sip of his globe full of white wine and nodded. Kabuto, his loyal servant, made a hand sign and the guard opened the door. Orochimaru remained unfazed until he was able to see the hooded man holding what he had asked him to bring. The hooded man, whose face couldn't be seen, knelt down on one knee and left the package on the ground, then bowing. Orochimaru nodded again and Kabuto strolled towards the package to pick it up.

"It was very quick. Didn't expect you to make it so fast." he flattered, checking the package and making sure everything was complete. He roamed the documents and put them back in the package.

"The money." he deadpanned.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru called and his servant handed out the envelope.

The hooded man did the same thing Orochimaru had: check the package he had just received. It looked as if everything was complete. But actually, something very important was missing. And he was so angry that he threw the package away, running to charge at the man who hadn't fulfilled his promise. Orochimaru was very lucky to have a fast servant. Kabuto had blocked the attack but he wasn't strong enough to keep up with that man. He called the other guards, but it was too late. The hooded man was already heading to the exit of the room with nothing in his hands.

"I will come back tomorrow and hopefully you will have those pills by then." he hissed right before stepping out the room. "If you don't, consider yourself dead Orochimaru. No one plays dumb on me."

"But you don't need those pills, do you? You are better without them. You can be yourself. Those pills just restrained your power."

"It's none of your concern, you filthy snake. I don't even know why I accepted doing this."

"Maybe because I'm the only one who can get you _those_?"

"I've got more contacts than you think." he turned around to face him. The moon's beam reflected on his onyx eyes.

"We will see my dear Taka. Or should I cal you _Sasuke_?"

.

.

**A. N:**** MUAHAHAHAHA! *bad attempt of making a macabre laugh xD* Cliff hanger!**

**So uhm... yeah. Way too much things to develop right? I think the last part made many things clear, but not all of them.**

**Want me to continue this? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: The summer party

**I. KNOW. YOU. ARE. THERE**

**vii. Chapter 6: The summer party**

**.**

_And so, I depart for the skies  
As if adrift on the wind_

_._

Her petite figure passed through the narrow opening and a small smile formed upon her lips. She had missed that place. Ever since she was assigned to her mission she hadn't been able to come back again. It was against the rules but the Council had requested her presence that day. She hid her small hands in her jean pockets and strolled towards the main entrance. The tall white walls of the almost never-ending hall reminded her of Sasuke's arms- she would always feel safe under them.

She was going to knock on the gigantic door when it sprung open, making a very annoying sound. The Main Room had remained as big and tidy as she remembered. The Council, each of those important people, still wore those horrible- according to Sakura- hoods and no one could see their faces. They still made her feel nervous and almost abashed of herself. Red, blue, purple and green eyes were staring at her as if she was a bug which needed to be exterminated. All the lights of the room were shut down and a spotlight lit upon her. She unconsciously bowed –it was almost a routine-and placed her necklace on the floor, right in front of her.

"Sakura Haruno." said of the left.

"Yes sir?" she asked, her voice at minimum.

"What brings you here? Should I remind you that you-"

"I think I know why our dear Sakura is here." a female voice interrupted. To Sakura, her voice sounded like beautiful birds singing. "You received my letter, right?" the pinkette nodded quickly.

"Oh so she was the one..." another voice –this time male- reverberated in the whole room making Sakura shiver.

"I called you to remind you of something." the female voice said, raising her voice. "The deadline of your almost never-ending mission."

"How much time do I have left, my lady?" Sakura enquired politely.

"We gave you plenty of time. You have 120 hours until that deadline is over."

"Should we also remind you what your mission is about?" another voice said sarcastically. "I think you have already spent a couple of years outside, but I haven't really seen an improvement. What have you been doing all these years Miss Haruno?"

"Looking for a certain person."

"And were you able to find that person?" this new voice had an interested tone.

"Yes."

"What would his name be?" she asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura replied, with a soft smile upon her lips and her cheeks flushing red.

.

Naruto was now certainly sure that Sasuke, his best friend, was hiding something. Those last days he had seen him leave earlier than usual. His dark haired buddy would _never_ leave school early. Actually, he was one of the last students to leave with the excuse that he didn't like spending time at home. His behavior was also becoming a bit odder than usual. In the middle of the class he would be staring out of the window during Literature and doodling in his textbook in Algebra. And Sasuke would never do that kind of stuff, especially in those classes. The blonde shook his head and decided to shrug it off. Sasuke had been _really_ odd and the light bulb brightened up.

Naruto raised a brow and with a conspiratorial smile upon his lips, he nudged his best friend right in the stomach. Sasuke choked and almost spit all his orange juice, glaring fiercely at the blue-eyed teen. The Uchiha looked away mad while Naruto burst out laughing. Hinata -who was also at the table having lunch with them- rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's childish behavior but couldn't help smiling. She widened her eyes when Sasuke thrust his entire tray on Naruto's face. The smile vanished from his lips and from one moment to the next, every single student at the cafeteria was staring weirdly at them.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Kiba, who happened to be wandering around, shouted out loud.

Sasuke really hated Kiba at that moment.

.

Sakura giggled when she saw Sasuke with a tomato sauce stained shirt and orange juice stained pants. Sasuke looked to the other side to get his usual "hello" cheek kiss but he didn't feel Sakura's warm lips against his skin just like he was used to. Their gazes locked, as Sakura ruffled his hair and they walked inside the apartment. It was awkwardly silent but for Sasuke it was something completely normal.

"Itachi called." Sakura remarked, sitting on the toilet while Sasuke was taking a shower.

"What did he say?" the charcoal headed enquired, massaging his scalp with his blueberry scented shampoo.

"He asked me to remind you that the Uchiha Corp summer party is tonight."

The white soap which Sasuke was holding in his right hand slipped accidentally through his fingers and hit his foot. He groaned picking up the soap, the running water softly hitting his back as he did so. He finished rubbing the soap against his skin, trying to get rid of the tomato sauce and spaghetti. He let the water take away the remaining soap off while deep in thought. He had been so distracted with Sakura and school stuff that he had totally forgotten about that big ball his uncle would do every year.

'_Crap! Tomorrow? How could have I forgotten about it?'_ Sasuke thought. "My uncle wanted you to come. We'll buy you a dress and shoes and-"

"Hey, don't worry about that. Itachi already took care of me. He was worried about you actually. He said it was ok if you borrowed one of his suits and dressing shoes. He told me that last time you were wearing your converse and that Madara fumed almost all the evening." she giggled.

"It's not my fault my old dressing shoes were already too little for me..."

.

Sasuke knew that Sakura was pretty. Ever since they were kids, Sakura would always drag attention because of her exotic light pink hair and her bright emerald eyes. The first time he saw her, the only word that had come up to his head was 'pretty'. Pretty because of her laugh, because of that strange pink hair, because of those twinkly eyes. It was the first time he had seen a girl blush. He had never seen a girl so pretty in her entire life. He had always been followed and almost stalked by all those ugly and strange girls who squealed every time they saw him. She had smiled at his sight and her cheeks had flushed red. He felt something moving in his stomach.

But this time, Sakura didn't look pretty. No. Sasuke couldn't find the right word. _Beautitul? Stunning? Gorgeous? Breathtaking? _No. Was there even a word that could fit her in that moment? Her emerald eyes now looked bigger due to the little black eyeliner. Her lips –which looked usually dull- were now sparkly due to the cherry coke flavored lip gloss. She was showing a little cleavage because of her red strapless dress that reached her knees but nothing exaggerated. She was wearing black ballerinas. Two rings adorned her fingers, and a few brazalets.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked confused and his face was blank.

"Nothing..." a small smile. "I just can't find the words to describe how beautiful you look."

She just giggled and walked up to him, staring at him deeply in the eyes. The whole world disappeared as she came even closer to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his left cheek. The tenderness of her now rosy lips against his pale skin send shivers down to his spine. He didn't want that moment to end. He hid his face in the crook of her neck, playfully rubbing his nose against her skin. She giggled again and wrapped her arms clumsily around his waist. Sakura never thought she would miss something so mundane such as the heart beat, something so natural and beautiful yet so ignored. Sasuke's heartbeat was something so special and she promised herself that she would never forget it.

But from one moment to the next, the doorbell rang ruining the moment. Sasuke pulled apart reluctantly and she played with some of the free bangs of her messy bun nervously, trying to avoid eye contact. Sasuke sighed, trying to gain some patience and strode towards the door. The fact that Itachi was right behind that door didn't surprise him at all. He looked happy, even though the bags under his eyes didn't suggest so. There was an awkward silence between the two siblings. Sakura, luckily appeared a few seconds later, with a small smile upon her lips and her cheeks still lightly red.

"You guys ready? The limousine is already waiting for us outside."

.

The place where the party was being held was definitely huge. In the middle of it, Sakura wasn't able to see any of the many entrances she had seen at the beginning. There was a huge dancefloor in the middle and the rest of space was full of almost empty tables. The bar was at the left side and the restrooms were on the other side. The DJ was playing some music but no one was dancing at all, it actually looked like he was just sound checking. There were some high class ladies with black stilettos and fancy dresses at the entrance, welcoming the guests to the party. Sasuke looked as if he was already used to the atmosphere but Sakura didn't. She felt out of place. She knew that she didn't belong there. She wished in a whisper that she could materialize the whole evening. She perfectly knew that she wouldn't be able to do so.

"Sakura, we have arrived a little bit too earlier than we were supposed to. My uncle Madara won't show up until an hour or so. Do you want Sasuke to show you around the hotel and rest in your room for a while until he comes? By the look in your face, you don't seem like you are a party girl." Itachi joked.

"What's our room number?" Sasuke asked with a monotone voice, gazing rapidly at his older brother.

"Oh you guys are sharing a room. It's number 1235." he placed the keys on Sakura's palm.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke looked at him. His gaze turned to Sakura, who gave him a bright smile. A shiver went down through his spine again. _What the hell is wrong with me lately?_ The dark haired boy shook his head lightly and put his arm around her shoulders to lead the way. His sight was fixed in the main doorway, unlike Sakura –who was looking around. All the shiny and bright things dragged her attention.

"Everything ok?" he asked her, turning around to see her. Sakura was no longer by his side. She had halted to a complete stop watching a very beautiful lady enter the party scene.

"Yeah... Don't worry." she flashed a smile and ran to his side again. "Just got distracted."

A few women squealed when they saw Sasuke pass by but made some nasty comments about Sakura, especially of her hair. Sakura pretended to be deaf, but deep inside it hurt. It hurt so, so much that she wanted to cry. A small tear started to come out from her eye but a familiar thumb caught it before it hit the floor and ruined her flawless make-up. She stiffened when she realized that Sasuke's eyes were staring deeply at hers and that he had pulled up a little smile upon his lips.

"Don't listen to those old ladies. They have nothing better to do than making feel others worse. They are the ones ugly and full of flaws here. Not you. You are their complete opposite." he muttered softly, his lips only a few centimeters away from hers.

Sasuke proudly showed her one of the biggest hotels of the city, one of the Uchiha Corp.'s most expensive hotel. He had stayed over many times in the past when his parents were still alive. But it had been almost 5 or six years since he had last stayed. Deep inside he felt kind of nervous, because he knew that the rooms of the 12th floor were the ones specially designed for just married couples.

.

They had gone to the main saloon just to meet Madara and dance a little bit. But meeting Madara didn't turn out as good as Sakura had wanted. She knew that he didn't like the fact that his favorite nephew had brought a pink- haired girl to his summer party. Sasuke didn't say anything but he looked pretty pissed at his uncle.

They were back in their room at around 2 am. They were both really tired so they just laid on the bed and covered themselves with the red silky blankets. Sasuke had the urge of hugging her from behind but she had already dematerialized. He stared at her now transparent back and after a few minutes he just fell asleep. Sakura just stayed up, staring blankly at the ceiling. She was still able to hear faint melodies from the party. Until Sasuke's phone rang and Sakura couldn't help materializing to check it out.

'Sasuke, Madara made some arrangements. You were accepted in Konoha Mental Hospital.'

.

.

**Reviews? Anyone?**


End file.
